


办公室会议

by algor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, Gen, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algor/pseuds/algor
Summary: 布鲁斯 · 韦恩和超级坏蛋打交道的次数几乎和蝙蝠侠一样多。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Commissioner Gordon, Bruce Wayne & Harley Quinn, Bruce Wayne & Poison Ivy, Harley quinn / Poison Ivy
Kudos: 9





	办公室会议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Office Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132409) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



布鲁斯 · 韦恩的办公室里有人，而且他没有什么体面的方法可以既避开而又不让人看出他知道他们在里面。空气中有一种像青苔和玫瑰混合的气味。

他没有一个能够衡量“普通人”注意到多少事情才正常的参照系，所以他宁愿选择假装成一个健忘的白痴。

如果那儿有一股杏仁糖浸过漂白剂的味道，他就会有不同的选择了。

“嗨，韦恩先生，”哈莉 · 奎因坐在桌子上问候道，她双手双脚一起冲他飞快地挥舞着。他走进去，随手关上了门。

布鲁斯想了想他该怎么回答，希望他暂时犹豫不决的面部表情可以被当作惊讶、困惑或恐惧：“你好，昆泽尔医生。”

“别担心，”她说，“我再也不和杰在一起了。”

“她和我在一起。”毒藤说。

“你好，艾斯利医生。”

“我真的更喜欢被叫做艾薇。”

“艾薇医生。”他纠正道。

“你喜欢他说医生的那种感觉吗? ”哈莉问艾薇。

“很迷人。”艾薇听起来并不像是被施了魔法。

“我告诉她我们应该来和你谈谈，”哈莉解释说，“因为你是一个真正的好人。”

“谢谢你? ”

“我真的想过直接杀了你。”艾薇补充说。

“那也谢谢，谢谢你没有这么做。”

“他是不是就像一只小狗狗? ”哈莉问道，双手按在脸颊上。

“你不能养他。”

“你之前为什么要杀我? ”

“你不知道? ”艾薇问。

“我可以猜，但我不想变成给你一些杀我的理由。”

“现在我也好奇了。”艾薇说，并不算是一个威胁。

他走进了那边：“有些人想杀我，是因为他们的女朋友觉得我很有吸引力。”

“你太自以为是了。”艾薇说。

“不算，”哈莉讲到，“我们以前谈过这个的。”

“广泛的，”布鲁斯说，“当我被绑在椅子上的时候。”

“别这么说！”哈莉抗议道，“你说得好像我强奸了你一样。”

“你确实。”

“就一次！就一次。那不是我的主意，反正都是杰伊的主意。我不想的。”

“抱歉。”

“看到了吗? ”哈莉指着布鲁斯问艾薇，“看他多好啊？我绑架了他还抓住了他的老二，现在他却正在道歉。”

“是的，我看到了。”艾薇叹了口气，回到正题，“你们公司正在濒危花卉上建一个研究实验室。”

“这不可能。”布鲁斯说，“我们只有一个准备建设的项目，而且土地已经调查过了。”

“调查发现了猿猴花卉，然后又把它掩盖了起来。”

“这项调查是由直接与美国自然资源部合作的顾问完成的，除了我，没有人能获得最初的调查结果。”

“你的顾问被贿赂了。”

“什么? ”

“哦~”哈莉摇了摇肩膀，“你看到他怎么突然变得这么紧张了吗? ”她问艾薇。“如果你认真起来，还是能吓到人嘛。” 她提醒布鲁斯。

“我能? ”

“Aw，不，它没了，又变成小狗狗了。”

“你没有授权行贿? ”艾薇问道。

“显然没有。你知道是谁干的吗? ”

“不知道。”艾薇说。他应该猜到的，毕竟没有人死亡。“谁会从中受益? ”

“没有人，”布鲁斯说。“我们可以在不拖延项目的情况下在三个备选地点中交换选择，我认识建筑团队的每一个成员，他们知道自己因为他们不偷工减料得到了很好的酬金。我为举报者设立了奖励计划，我的研究人员在成功的同时也会得到报酬。我的每一个员工都经过了彻底的背景调查，不应该有任何人向我撒谎的动机。”

“你知道吗，” 哈莉说，“你们这么谨慎，还有多少韦恩企业的人最终成为了超级坏蛋啊，真让人惊讶。”

“我意识到了。”

“你肯定漏掉了什么。”艾薇说。

“当然，”布鲁斯请求，“我可以用我的办公桌吗，或者……? ”

“我想可以。”艾薇说着，走开了。哈莉继续坐在桌子上，一点也没有离开的打算。但因为她没有主动挡住键盘或显示器，就让她坐那吧。

他在打开相关项目文件的过程中停顿了一下。在艾薇看着他的时候试图用电脑这事儿非常不舒服，但他也不认为他能让她站在桌子的另一边去。

“在这个项目选择的四个地点中，”他调出一张在规划阶段拼凑起来的地图，“我们选择这个地点是因为…… ”他皱起了眉头，“它没有任何重大优势。有很多无聊的小理由，但没有什么值得冒险去贿赂公职人员。”

哈莉危险地向后倾斜着身子去看显示器，她侧着身子倒了过来，一只膝盖弯曲着，几乎是冒着摔倒在布鲁斯腿上的危险。这个姿势其实更适合放在钢琴的顶部。“那不是在脱衣舞俱乐部的废墟旁吗? ”

他瞥了她一眼就回头看向屏幕，这总比让他的眼睛不得不放在她的领口上要安全些。不管怎么说，它开得太低了，除了名字以外和一般的领口没有任何相同之处。

“那写的什么? ”艾薇问。

“一艘货轮在三十年代沉没了。”布鲁斯说。

哈莉说：“它是被一个尼斯湖水怪弄沉的！”

“我不认为这会是什么存在的物种名字。”布鲁斯说。

“一个巨大的水怪，”哈莉继续总结着，没有被吓倒，“他们正在秘密运送尼斯湖水怪的蛋，这就是它袭击的原因。”

“这部电影听起来不怎么样。”艾薇说。

“一本烂书，”布鲁斯纠正道，“因为它本来就是。党卫军的红马号在一场暴风雪中沉没，直到大约20年前，有人写了一部关于这件事的科幻烂小说，才有人想起这件事。”

“现在互联网上有人认为这是真的。”哈莉补充。

“真……蠢。”艾薇说着，把胳膊搭在布鲁斯的办公椅背上，也凑近去看显示器。

他办公室的门开了。“韦恩先生。”有人开口问候。

布鲁斯朝门口望去；毒藤也抬头望去，舒适地斜靠在他的肩膀上；哈莉 · 奎因也想，她的身子斜到躺倒在布鲁斯的桌子上才能向后看。

站在门口的女人僵住了，她全副心神都注视着眼前的景象。“……我过会儿再来。”她建议。

“那可能是最好的。”布鲁斯说。

她出去的时候随手关上了门。

“她看起来不错，”哈莉说。

“那是艾琳，”布鲁斯说，“她是采购经理。”

“她会报警吗? ”艾薇问。

“几乎可以肯定，会。”布鲁斯说。

“谁负责这个项目? ”艾薇指着显示器上的提案问道。

“我不会告诉你的。”于是她的手臂环绕着他的肩膀，手指掐住了他的喉咙，指甲深深地扎进他的皮肤。她的触摸有辣椒素的灼烧感。“无论是谁，都跟这个没有关系。”他补充说。

“那就告诉我。”

“我不会给你一份暗杀名单。”

哈莉问道: “为什么这两件事没有关系? ”。

“这个人57岁，有博士学位，在这个领域有几十年的经验。我认识他很多年了。”但艾薇还是没有放开他的喉咙。

“为什么这些就让他无关了? ”哈莉问道。她的眼睛睁得大大的，睫毛飘动着——她是个假装无知的专家。布鲁斯突然意识到扮演小丑以往的角色的感觉是多么不舒服。

“昆泽尔医生，”布鲁斯说，“请不要试图满足我的自尊心。”

“我只是不明白这些东西有什么关系~”

“你的意思是，一个聪明的、受人尊敬的人认为，一部关于湖怪的小说实际上是一部被美国政府压制的纪实揭露文学。”

哈莉听着，又眨了眨眼睫毛。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，他叹了口气，把脸埋在手里：“妈的。”

艾薇放开了他的喉咙，哈莉伸手拍了拍他的前臂，安抚道：“没事，没事。”

“这太他妈的愚蠢了。”他抱怨道。

“我知道，我知道。”

“我采取了很多预防措施。”

“但防止白痴出现要比听起来难得多。”

“现在你能告诉我他的名字吗? ”艾薇问。

“不行。”布鲁斯用双手擦了擦脸，“我在联邦调查局有一个线人，我会联系他的，提出贿赂公职人员和可能的共谋犯罪指控。”

“你有个联邦调查局的线人? ”哈莉问。

“这种情况已经不是第一次发生了。”布鲁斯看着艾薇，“就这些事吗？还是我能趁着你还在这里的时候能帮你做点什么? ”

艾薇皱起了眉头，“这看起来太简单了。”

“我经常遇到这事。”

“但和我那会儿就不是。”哈莉撅着嘴说。

“那是因为你把我吓坏了，昆泽尔医生。”

“我也看过报纸呀，”哈莉说，“你有时候会和神奇女侠约会。她好像也喜欢粗暴的东西。”

“绅士是不会随便泄密的。”

“好吧，”艾薇说，“我们走。”

“等等，”布鲁斯问道，“你能帮个忙吗? ”

“什么? ”

“我朋友的女儿是个粉丝，”他用记事本和笔暗示性地推了一下，说。

“好吧。”艾薇拿起笔在上面潦草地签了个名，“我是不是应该写上致某个特定的人? ”

“芭芭拉。”

她放下笔，举起记事本，以一个吻结束了签名。她撕下那一页，递给布鲁斯。布鲁斯看着那小小的红唇印。“假设，”他谨慎提问，“如果一个十几岁的小女孩亲吻这个，她会中毒吗? ”

艾薇犹豫了一下，然后她把那页纸夺了回来：“那只是一个测试页面。”

“你可以用我的，”哈莉说。艾薇用之前的纸擦掉了嘴上剩下的口红，然后拿走了哈莉提供的小管。它的红色比她平时会涂的颜色要更深，但比哈莉涂的更粉——目前看来不清楚哈莉随身会携带多少支口红。艾薇在另一页上签了名，再次亲吻，然后检查了她的手工作品。

“好了。”她说，又递给布鲁斯。

“谢谢。”

“很高兴再次见到你，韦恩先生。”哈莉说，从桌子上滑下来，在他的脸颊上快速地吻了一下。

“谢谢你这次没把我和任何东西捆绑在一起，昆泽尔医生。”

毒藤弯下身子，眼睛因怀疑而眯成一条缝：“没有男人能像你假装的样子那么好。”

“不怎么好，有时候我甚至直接从纸盒里喝果汁。”他回答。

她亲吻了哈莉没有亲的那一侧脸颊，厚厚的口红意味着这个触碰不会导致灼伤。

当詹姆斯·戈顿冲进布鲁斯的办公室时，哈莉和艾薇早就不见了。布鲁斯一只手托着下巴，坐在桌前。他两边脸颊上有颜色不一样的口红印，脖子皮肤上有一只手的红色淤青。

“韦恩先生，”戈登问他，“你看起来玩得很开心？”他继续扫视着办公室，仿佛其中一个女人可能躲在一尊雕像后面。“哈莉只是过来打个招呼? ”

布鲁斯说: “我们已经在多起绑架事件中非常了解对方了，所以她认为我会想见见她的新女友。”

戈登停顿了一下，然后他哼了一声笑，收回枪。“你知道吗，韦恩先生，”他说，“但凡是在别人那里，我绝不会相信的。”

“谢谢你的赞美。”


End file.
